1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a fastener for securing two panels together. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a sidewall fastener having a surface for sealing contact with an exterior body component and a sidewall panel together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of fastening components are used for securing panels to structures and in particular for use in truck and van body industry. As would be understood by those having ordinary skill, fastening components are typically designed for a specific applications, one such example is sidewall fasteners. Sidewall fasteners are used to hold an exterior body component and a sidewall panel of the van body together. Such sidewalls may for example be of a type for construction of truck bodies, van bodies, trailers, or other types of enclosures and structure used to hold goods or products and/or to ship or to transport goods from one location to another by roadways, railroad tracks, waterways or airways.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a prior art truck van body 100 is shown. As depicted, truck body 100 includes an exterior body component 102 and a sidewall panel 104. The exterior body component 102 and the sidewall panel 104 may be held together by fastening component 106. As would be understood by those having ordinary skill, hole 108 extends through the exterior body component 102 and another mating hole 109 (not shown in FIG. 1, see FIG. 3) extends through the sidewall panel 104. The hole 108 receives the fastening component 106, which allows for the exterior body component 102 and the sidewall panel 104 to be secured together by the fastening component 106.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a perspective view of the prior art fastening component 106 is shown. The fastening component 106 is shown outside of the van body 100 (see FIG. 1) in a connected or made-up configuration, i.e., threaded together. As shown, the fastening component 106 comprises a nut 110, having a plastic cap 112 encapsulating an end thereof. Fastening component 106 further comprises a bolt 114, including a head 116 and shaft 118. The shaft 118 is threadedly received in the nut 110.
Referring now to FIG. 3, a cross-sectional view of the prior art nut 110 of fastening component 106 (FIG. 1) is shown. As shown, the nut 110 is partially inserted into hole 108 through the exterior body component 102. The nut 110 has a projection 120 and an end portion 122 on opposing ends thereof. Plastic cap 112 is disposed on the end portion 122 of nut 110. The plastic cap 112 has a thickness 124 measured in an axial direction of the nut 110, as shown.
When the nut 110 is fully inserted into the hole 108 and the nut 110 and bolt 114 are tightened together to hold the sidewall panel 104 securely to the exterior body component 102. The plastic cap 112 on nut 110 may be used to provide a seal around the hole 108 and prevent debris or moisture from entering hole 108. The plastic cap 112 will be compressed between the end portion 122 of nut 110 and the exterior body component 102. Compressing the plastic cap 112 between the end portion 122 of nut 110 and the exterior body component 102 will cause a compression load to be distributed through the plastic cap 112 and to the end portion of nut 110. Further, plastic cap 112 absorbs the compression load from the nut 110 and bolt 114 being tightened, which decreases the thickness 124 of plastic cap 112. The compression load causes the plastic cap 112 to permanently deform by being flattened between the end portion 122 of nut 110 and the exterior body component 102. The flattening of the portion of the plastic cap material between the nut and the exterior of the truck body may continue as the nut is rotated for tightening until the plastic with an original thickness 124 is partially compressed or until it is compressed to a very thin thickness depending upon the total amount of relative rotation or tightening of the nut 110 and bolt 114.